halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of inconsistencies in Halo
Sources Since conflicts must use sources (and many are on the page but not stated as sources) there should be more than one source stated at the bottom 24.34.59.220 00:16, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Discrepency: Rotating sections in UNSC ships the PoA doesn't have the spinning parts because they have artificial gravity they say this in the fall of reach book around when capt. keyes got on the ship and some LT. was telling him about the upgrades it got. :The top of page 274 of Fall of Reach describes a rotating section for the ship. It also describes the engine room as having no gravity. Though I do remember that being said somewhere, I can't remember exactly where either. -ED 00:50, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Although Crashing on Halo may have cased Gravity in the room. Conflict: Pelican ordinance payload The equipment in the pelican can be moved out or in to create more space. The idea of the spartans fitting in there was explained in FoR, :Where? -ED 21:09, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Early Scetches of the pelican were much larger than the ones in the game. Also just because it says its a pelican, it doesn't make it the t77-7 model or what ever its called, thats how like 75 kids could be on at the same time. :Where? -Chief2552 19:27, 14 September 2006 (GMT) It says 10-12. I believe these are how many it SEATS. it could much more if the children were standing up. That coupled with Chief2552s' aurgument makes it pretty easy to belive that it could hold 75 children The Pillar of Autumn has no rotating sections, it received a refit for the mission and one of the features was gravity without the sections. I'll post what page this is mentioned in when I get my book back from a friend. Discrepency: Pelican ID In Halo: CE, the easiest explanation for the repeated sightings of E419 on the pelicans despite each having its own unique ID is due to just using the same textures for the pelican models over again. This is a common technique used in the gaming industry, unfortunately. :That's noted in the Echo 419 page. For continuity reasons, I imagine we'll never be able to remove that one. -ED 17:59, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Spelling Errors Should typos be listed, such as "Jerico VII"? --Dragonclaws 21:53, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, with a source of where the spelling occurred-- Esemono 05:48, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Should that have a new header or use one of the existing ones? --Dragonclaws 06:55, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::new header -- Esemono 07:04, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Canon Shouldn't the books, written later and in more detail than the manuals, be considered superior canon? I mean, they have added onto the original mythology, making them IMO more up to date. --Dragonclaws 02:52, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Grunt Conflict The Section on Manual to Book Inconsistancies incorretly states that 1 meter is 6'3". This is incorrect. One meter is in fact approximatly 3'3" Plasma on Books vs Games In the Books vs Games section it talks about the Pillar of Autumn being hit with plasma, I think those were only pulse laser blasts, as a plasma blast is a giant ball of plasma and any plasma blast would have turned the Pillar of Autumn into a molten slag. --Captain Jacob Rathens 03:45, 31 March 2007 (UTC) heh what do yea know im not registered but that is possible that those were pulse lasers because your right, 1 hit and the PoA is just slag. Yes, slag. Even with cross bracings and reinforcements it would be so damaged that no crew members could survive. And the temperature would jump by about 100 degrees. --Captain Jacob Rathens 03:13, 18 May 2007 (UTC) It's not a pulse laser. Pulse lazers are red in colour.-- never ending-summerMy personal COM chanelAKA R1e2u3b4e5n6 08:25, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Do you have proof that they are red? and do you have proof that they can only BE red? --Captain Jacob Rathens 00:58, 7 June 2007 (UTC) 100,000,000 degree Um should we add this to the inconsistency's of halo, the sun is not even that hot and the nuking of the PoA looked like a 1 megaton nuke to small to be a 100,000,000 degree nuke that could possibly take out the gas giant halo orbits (cant remember the name) as well as 343 guilty spark and most of that system someone answer this An inconsistancy is something that is contradicted in another halo canon source. And besides, it's not impossible to create a temperature that hot, In the future it could be even more possible. Also, it wouldn't have taken out Basis (the planet). It also was visible from space so I'm pretty sure it was a teeny bit bigger than one megaton. --Captain Jacob Rathens 03:11, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :isn't the gas giant called threshold? fludz 'carnttuchmee 15:41, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry my bad. Is Basis the name of the moon? anyways, I still don't think it would take out Threshold. It was pretty far away. --Captain Jacob Rathens 04:58, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::To your first statement I must point out that in H:Ce level "The Maw" Cortana states that "detonating the ship's fusion core would take out enough of halo's subsystems. This would cause a catalyst chain reaction taking out the entire halo system. But would look much different in real life then portrayed in the game. If you notice in the final cutscene, the explosion on Halo was pretty big. It was probably big enough to set off a cloud of gas floating near Threshold, and subsequently, a much larger explosion. Grunts overcharging plasma pistols I forgot exactly what page, but in Halo: The Flood, it says that grunts overcharge their plasma pistols. In the game, only jackals overcharge. -EJtheSnail Lefty or righty? In Halo: The Fall of Reach on page 208 It says that James's left arm was burned off from the elbow down. Yet on page 210 it says he "managed to salute with his left hand". Which arm was burned off? that seems a bit inconsistant to me. --Captain Jacob Rathens 19:03, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :It's also inconsistent because they state numerous times in the Halo universe their ability to "flash clone." Which makes you question why they didn't make him a new arm. Response In the books it on;y stated the possibility of cloning organs not limbs, possible because the organs are soft tissue and limbs are much more complex with cartilidge ,bones and muscles. Wrong context? 343 said the range of the pulse not the actual power in watts, volts etc. So maybe Cortana couldn't work out the pulse genie's POWER range. ----right. maybe she meant it could deliver a larger pulse if needed. the guilty spark only stated the intended range---- Conflicts: MA5B I believe that on page 310-311 in Halo: First Strike when the Master Chief switches from controlled bursts to full auto; he is merely changing tactics from firing bursts in full auto to holding the trigger until the clip is empty. I think it was merely a case of poor writing that created the conflict. James' Arm It's quite obvious that they DID flash clone a new arm for James. Why else would John choose a one-armed James over, say, a two armed Fred for James' final mission? Besides, James was setting explosives when his T-Pack was set off, so wouldn't it make sense that he had 2 arms at the time? Jackals and SpecOps Elites in Halo: The Flood As stated, "Jackals and Special Ops Elites on board the Pillar of Autumn (HtF p.7, 36, 29)". It may be that they were elsewhere on the ship than where the Chief was. --WTRiker 21:43, 19 November 2007 (UTC)